the_midnight_orderfandomcom-20200215-history
Timeline: The Midnight Order and the Masters
The Great Galactic War 3681 BBY: The Sith Empire returns // The Battle of Korriban occurs, Imperial victory // The Great Galactic War begins. 3668 BBY: The original Dread Masters are captured by Jedi Knight Jaric Kaedan and imprisoned on Belsavis. 3653 BBY: '''The Sacking of Coruscant occurs // The Treaty of Coruscant is signed // The Great Galactic War ends. The Cold War '''3653 BBY: The Cold War begins. 3652 BBY: Keine Kallig and his followers depart the Sith Empire in outrage over the Treaty of Coruscant.* 3651 BBY: '''Keine Kallig and his followers settle on the ancient Sith world of Amgarrak // Keine Kallig establishes the Sith Imperium.* '''3651 BBY: '''Satele Shan leads the Jedi to settlement on their ancient home of Tython. '''3650 BBY: Darth Nostrem destroys Amgarrak // Keine Kallig disappears // Arestenax Roderick replaces Keine Kallig as Emperor of the Sith Imperium.* 3649 BBY: The Sith Imperium settles on Voss // The Empire and Republic retain ambassadorial commons on Voss.* 3648 BBY: '''The Sith Imperium subsumes the Tion Hegemony // The Sith Empire forms an alliance with the Sith Imperium // Darth Nostrem is excommunicated from the Sith Empire // The Conquest of the Six Sectors begins.* '''3643 BBY: '''The Battle of Quesh occurs, Imperium victory // The Conquest of the Six Sectors ends.* '''3643 BBY: '''Grand Moff Kilran institutes various skirmishes, including attacks on the ''Brentaal Star ''and the ''Esseles ''// Various Republic-Imperial engagements involving the members of the Coruscant Aegis and Empire's Fury occur. '''3642 BBY: '''Darth Baras initiates Plan Zero, carried out by his apprentice // The Treaty of Coruscant is broken // The Cold War Ends. The Second Great Galactic War '''3642 BBY: The Second Great Galactic War begins // Revan is freed from the Imperial Maelstrom Prison by the Coruscant Aegis // Grand Moff Kilran is killed // Revan takes control of the Foundry but subsequently disappears after being defeated by the Empire's Fury // Darth Malgus takes control of the Foundry. 3641 BBY: '''The Dread Masters are released from Belsavis // The Battle of Corellia occurs, Republic victory // Leontyne Saresh replaces Dorian Janarus as Supreme Chancellor // The Hero of Tyhon defeats the Emperor's Voice on Dromund Kaas, forcing the Sith ruler into exile on Yavin Four // Darth Malgus establishes the New Empire on Ilum, bolstered by the Foundry and its stealth armada // The Battle of Ilum occurs, leading to the disappearance of Darth Malgus and the collapse of the New Empire. '''3640 BBY: Emperor Arestenax disappears // The Civil War between Princess Vindictiva and Empress S'rahnnia begins.* 3640 BBY: Toborro replaces Karagga as Supreme Mogul of the Hutt Cartel // The Dread Masters assert their independence in the Emperor's absence, declaring war on the Republic and Empire // Dread Master Styrak is killed on Darvannis. 3639 BBY: The Battle of Hoth occurs, stalemate // Emperor Arestenax returns and the Civil War ends // Emperor Arestenax and Princess Vindictiva are assassinated by X'aan Citadel, beginning the Citadel Crisis // Salvatus Roderick replaces Arestenax Roderick as emperor.* 3639 BBY: The Hutt Cartel seizes the neutral world of Makeb for its supply of Isotope-5 // Toborro the Hutt is killed // The Empire seizes Makeb and begins mining Isotope-5 for the war effort // The Dread Masters are killed on Oricon // The Order of Revan is taken over by Revan, beginning rapid growth and the implantation of infiltrators in the Republic and Empire. 3639 BBY: '''The Dread Guard remnant is united by the Warlord // The Warlord establishes a new union (Rampage, Erasis, Arctis, Parasitus, Shavalia, Terrorem) // The Dread Masters separate from the Warlord // Rampage establishes a new union (Rampage, Erasis, Parasitus, Hicalibre, Kataret, Asavian) // Rampage disappears, causing the union to separate.** '''3638 BBY: Kataret the Monarch is killed by Erasis and Asavian, sparking various engagements between Erasis, Asavian, and the Monarchian Followers occur // Kataret is resurrected by the Monarchian Followers.** 3638 BBY: Alesis Citadel commits terrorist acts against the Sith Imperium // Alesis Citadel forms an alliance with Kataret the Monarch // Kataret rejoins the Dread Masters // Alesis Citadel is killed by Emperor Salvatus, ending the Citadel Crisis // Vindictiva, Nolus, and Vemara become Dread Masters // Emperor Salvatus forms an alliance with the Dread Masters.*** 3638 BBY: '''The Battle of Kuat occurs, stalemate // The Assault of Tython occurs, Republic victory // The Korriban Incursion occurs, Imperial victory // The Battle of Rishi occurs, leading to the discovery of Revan and his Revanites // Darth Marr and Satele Shan form the Coalition to defeat Revan, who dies on Yavin Four // The Sith Emperor is restored from Revan's war on Yavin Four. '''3637 BBY: Asavian poisons Emperor Salvatus and conquers Sector Six, beginning the Asavianic War // Asavian destroys the Dread Temple on Dromund Kaas // The Dread Masters indoctrinate Senna Lang // Asavian is killed by Empress Candicia, ending the Asavianic War // The Dread Masters retreat into exile on Oricon // Erasis establishes a new union (Erasis, Kataret, Vindictiva, Nolus, Vemara, Belleva) // The Battle of the Four Factions begins.*** 3637 BBY: '''The Republic invades Ziost // The Sith Emperor consumes all life on Ziost // The Eternal Empire emerges from Wild Space // Darth Marr is killed on Zakuul // The Outlander assassinates Valkorion's Voice on Zakuul, leading Arcann to replace him as Emperor of the Eternal Throne. '''3636 BBY: '''Emperor Salvatus disappears, leading the Council to end the alliance with the Dread Masters // The Battle of Oricon occurs, stalemate // Sefran Roderick establishes the Kingdom of Centares and conquers Sector Three // The Council forms an alliance with the Dread Masters // Sefran Roderick is killed, ending the Battle of the Four Factions // Emperor Salvatus dies of his illness, leading Kharia Roderick to replace him as empress // The Eternal Fleet attacks Voss // Kharia Roderick is killed by Knights of Zakuul // The Sith Imperium collapses.*** '''3636 BBY: Dromund Kaas and Coruscant are blockaded by the Eternal Fleet // Darth Acina ascends as the Sith Empress // Jebevel Madon replaces Leontyne Saresh as Supreme Chancellor // The Republic and Empire formally surrender to the Eternal Empire // The Second Great Galactic War ends. The Eternal Empire's Reign 3636 BBY: '''The Eternal Empire's Reign over the Galaxy begins // Zakuulan Star Fortresses are placed in orbit around key worlds. '''3636 BBY: '''Survivors of the Sith Imperium settle on Thule, where Candicia Roderick establishes the Midnight Order // Empress Candicia forms an alliance with the Dread Masters.***''' 3635 BBY: '''The Midnight Order seizes the undiscovered world of Jannuah // Senna Lang tracks down and kills Dread Master Kataret, then becoming a Dread Master herself.*** '''3634 BBY: Erasis establishes a new union (Erasis, Vemara, Nolus, Belleva, Senna, Anguish) // Ruu'san Kaldar commits terrorist acts against the Midnight Order // Ruu'san Kaldar is dies in self-sacrifice.*** 3633 BBY: Dread Master Senna creates the Shade // The Shade commits terrorists acts against the Midnight Order // The Shade is destroyed and Dread Master Senna is killed.*** 3632 BBY: The Outlander is freed from Zakuul // The Battle of Asylum occurs, Zakuul victory // The Outlander establishes the Alliance Against Zakuul. 3632 BBY: Dread Master Senna is resurrected by Si'alla Va'lenn // The Dread Masters end the alliance with the Midnight Order, disappearing into Wild Space // The Midnight Order settles on Acheron, beginning its conquest of the Acheron system.*** 3631 BBY: The Battle of Odessen occurs, Alliance victory // Vaylin replaces Arcann as Empress of the Eternal Throne. 3631 BBY: '''The Midnight Order forms an alliance with Valencia Roderick // Empress Candicia disappears, leading Valencia Roderick to replace her as empress // Valencia Roderick is killed by Val'erica, who ascends as empress // Candicia Roderick is killed by Val'erica // Val'erica is killed by Si'alla Va'lenn, who ascends as empress.* '''3630 BBY: The Battle of Voss occurs, Alliance victory // The Second Battle of Odessen occurs, Alliance victory // Vaylin is killed by the Outlander, who ascends as Emperor of the Eternal Throne // The Dark Side entity Valkorion is killed for a final time on Zakuul // The Eternal Empire is disbanded. 3630 BBY: The Midnight Order forms an alliance with House Citadel // The Midnight Order and House Citadel conquer Kaeshun // The Midnight Order hierarchy disappears // The Midnight Order forms an alliance with the Hutt Cartel // The Midnight Order hierarchy resurfaces // Darth Haar attacks Kaeshun, Order-Citadel victory // The Jedi attack Acheron, Order victory // The Hutt Cartel ends the alliance with the Midnight Order.* The Age of the Eternal Alliance 3630 BBY: '''The Outlander establishes the Eternal Alliance out of the remnants of the Eternal Empire. '''3630 BBY: The Scourge of Acheron occurs // Nostrem disappears // The Midnight Order is reorganized into a collection of powerful families.* '3629 BBY: '''The Eternal Alliance aligns with the Galactic Republic // The Battle of Iokath occurs, Republic-Alliance victory // Empress Acina is killed, leading Darth Vowrawn to replace her as Emperor of Sith Empire // The Order of Zildrog activates the Iokath superweapon Zildrog on Nathema, leading to the destruction of the Eternal Fleet and the Gravestone // The Age of the Eternal Alliance ends. The Third Great Galactic War 3629 BBY: The Invasion of Ossus occurs, leading to the breakout of the Third Great Galactic War // Darth Malgus resurfaces as the vanguard of the Imperial war effort // The Battle of the Meridian Complex occurs, Republic-Alliance victory. Notes * ''Denotes Imperium-related event. ** Denotes Dread-related event. *** Denotes events that apply to both the Sith Imperium and Dread Masters. Small Text: Denotes Lore-driven exposition. Normal Text: Denotes Roleplay-driven story arcs.